


Cause and Effect

by MarshalMarmont1812



Series: There Goes the Neighborhood [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fucking, Hardcore, Multi, Students, Teens, Threesome, big dick, big tits, ffm, huge cock, mff, pussy fucking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: Kyle fucks his daughter and her best friend.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Neighbor - Relationship, father - Relationship, group - Relationship
Series: There Goes the Neighborhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Cause and Effect

Kyle sat in the living room on Wednesday afternoon jacking his hard cock as he watched a slutty mom get fucked by her teen son as she washed dishes. 

He could hear Cassidy upstairs as she undressed after school, the two alone together as everyone else at various fuck appointments. Kyle had accomplished all of his for that day and Cassidy had as well.

“It’s so fucking hot today!” Cassidy exclaimed as she rushed downstairs, her father getting harder as he watched her bountiful young tits bounce. She then kissed him and sat beside him to watch the film, the mom now on the kitchen table, her son railing her in missionary.

Her phone chimed with a text and she picked it up with one hand as rubbed her clit with the other. “Shit.”

“Something wrong honey?” Kyle asked, turning toward her.

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just Krista was supposed to come and help me study for our upcoming algebra test but she can’t make it. But it’s fine on my end. I’m gonna ace that test.”

Kyle grinned and began to jack off again, both of them masturbating in silence.

“Want to fuck?” Both of them asked at the same time. “Yes.” Again simultaneously.

Cassidy straddled his lap and kissed him again, Kyle’s hand moving behind her head as she played with his bloated nut sack, filled with innumerable sperm. He then had her stand up on the couch, her crotch just before his face and he plunged her face into the delectable wetness.

“Oooooh Daddy…” Cassidy moaned, Kyle’s strong hands palming her ass. She moaned as he inched his middle fingers into her puckered hole, grabbing his cock and kissing his head.

Kyle moaned at this as well, looking at his adorable daughter with her massive tits, her juicy ass, perfect cocksucking lips and sexy body. Cassidy then took firm hold of his cock at the base and slid her mouth halfway down the hard prick.

Kyle groaned as stroked her head, continuing to slowly finger her ass. She moaned as she sucked, her lips tightly holding the throbbing cock as she slowly moved her head up and down. He moaned and lay his back, running his fingers through her silky hair.

The sensation was unbelievable. Cassidy moved her head faster, slobbering along the entire length of Kyle’s meat. He tried even harder to resist but could feel the cum boiling all the way from his toes. He then groaned and fired many hot ropes of cum down her tight throat. The flood would’ve nearly drowned a regular girl. 

Yet, Cassidy’s slutty ways had her trained to experience such things, swallowing every drop her father gave her like a good girl. She released the head of his drained cock and it sprang back, slapping against Kyle’s stomach.

She then licked up his shaft, collecting all the remaining juices before standing over him. “Did you like that Daddy?”

He nodded vigorously. “That was great.”

She smiled and jiggled her tits from side to side, “Why don’t you give them a suck?”

He grinned and complied, sucking the swollen right nipple into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over her bumpy aureoles. She smelled so fucking good, moaning as her father sucked her milk sacks. Cassidy then began to rub her cunt on the head of his cock, making him groan but she held his face to her boob, making him continue to suck.

After a few more minutes, she let him pull back, catching his breath. 

“Fuck, your tits are so big and juicy. I could’ve sucked them all day.”

She grinned seductively. “Watch it Dad. I may just take you up on that one day.”

He laughed and palmed her ass again, kissing her tenderly and getting a large taste of his cum under her tongue. She pulled back and wrapped her hand around his prick, rubbing the head against her clit, making them both moan softly.

Her tits were rock hard and Kyle again flicked his tongue over them as she stroked him between her legs, Kyle’s cock getting thicker and hotter with every upward motion. The sight of the steady flow of precum leaking from his dick made her pussy throb and get wetter.

She rose up and spread her pussy lips, Kyle still sucking her tits and playing with her hair as she took the blunt head of his cock into her pussy. Both groaned as she sank down upon him, looking at him with wide, pleasure filled eyes.

“Oh… daddy…” she moaned softly.

She then dropped to take him into the root, Kyle letting out a loud pleasured groan. To alleviate his pressure, he gave a wicked squeeze to her tits making her moan loudly and she began to ride him savagely.

“Oh god baby,” he moaned, watching her beautiful body bounce on his cock. 

He then began to pump in and out of her heavenly pussy, matching each of her bounces. Unable to resist, he wrapped his lips around her hips and sucked as much if her milk as he could while ramming his dick inside her.

“OH FUCK!!!!” Cassidy screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders, “FUCK ME!!!!”

She moaned softly as he continued to drive his hips into her ass, both grunting and kissing in the throes of their led and audible passions. He wrapped her arms around her hips but did not slow her riding as she rubbed his chest, the bestial sexual power he possessed getting her wetter by the second.

She kissed him again, passionately dancing her tongue with his as his balls slammed against her ass. Cassidy screamed and dug her nails deeper into Kyle’s back as she came hard, gushing her pussy juice down his dick.

“That was fucking amazing,” Cassidy panted, Kyle licking her tits.

She dismounted and sank down to the floor, Kyle’s cock still hard as a rock and wet with her juices. 

“Turn around for me baby,” Kyle said, Cassidy switching around to present her ass to him.

He licked his lips and got to his knees, working his fingers slowly in and out of her wet pussy. He gave a squeeze to his dick and a drop of cum bubbled out of the head, Kyle stroking it to lube himself.

He then began to aggressively suck her asshole, making Cassidy moan as her ass was devoured by her father, jacking himself off as he probed his tongue deeper and deeper. Her sphincter gave it a squeeze and he shoved further in, Cassidy moaning as he engorged himself off her anal all-you-can-eat buffet.

He then shoved three fingers into her asshole again, making her yelp in surprise. Kyle then began to vigorously finger her anus, Cassidy grunting and groaning with each thrust of his mighty hand. He pulled his fingers back and spit into her gaping hole, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to her asshole.

He then stood, Cassidy sensing his masculine form inching his rock hard cock toward her ass. She gasped as she felt his head pop through her sphincter and he moaned.

“Mmm…” he said. “Does daddy’s little girl like that?”

“Yes daddy,” Cassidy moaned, jiggling her ass for him.

Kyle laughed and began to fuck her brutally, sawing his massive dick into her with ruthless thrusts. Cassidy screamed and went limp, held up solely by Kyle’s cock like a ventriloquist’s arm in a puppet.

“Fuck me daddy! Oh god, FUCK ME HARDER!!!!” Cassidy begged, her whole body burning under the fucking power of Kyle.

“YEAH!!!” Kyle shouted, pounding his hips against her ass.

She screamed and turned to kiss him, rubbing her clit as his balls slapped against her pussy while he pinched her nipples. Kyle groaned, fucking her faster and faster, holding her hips as he thrusted into her. She cried out louder, Kyle slapping her ass as he pounded his daughter even harder.

“MORE!!” Cassidy begged, “MORE!!!”

Kyle shoved his cock into her pussy like a jackhammer, squeezing her tits roughly. Sweat was flying off his chest and face as he fucked her savagely, Cassidy screaming as she came, her pussy juices firing over his cock like a water cannon.

His body was on fire, making rough love to his daughter, her fingers clawing at the carpet as he plowed her. Cassidy howled as she came again. Yet Kyle could not even feel an orgasm in sight, simply slamming cock into his screaming daughter harder and harder with every thrust.

He pulled out and flipped her over, sliding his cock into her hole. Cassidy screamed again and wrapped her legs around him, still allowing him to give her deep and powerful thrusts however.

“Oh daddy!” she cried, her eyes rolling back as he attacked her nipples, sucking roughly as he fucked her. He then grabbed her face and turned her to him.

“I want your sexy face looking at me,” Kyle growled, giving her tits a hard twist, “I fucking love your pussy. So much!”

“I love your huge cock daddy!” Cassidy screamed, staring at him as he fucked her, his climax closing in.

“I’m gonna cum…” Kyle groaned, picking up speed.

She silently nodded, struggling to hold out. He threw his head back and erupted, gallons of hot white cum gushing to fill her pussy. He kept thrusting, giving her every drop until his cock deflating, the two of them laying side by side on the floor.

“Oh my god,” Cassidy panted as she shakily stood, “That was great daddy.”

Kyle grinned. “Sure was.”

They then heard a knock at the door, each wondering who that could be. Cassidy looked out of the window and saw Krista at the front, holding her books. She and Kyle rushed to clean up as she repeatedly rang the bell.

Kyle ran upstairs and Cassidy opened the door. “Hey Krista, sorry about that. Just um… taking a nap.”

Krista nodded, looking around. “Really tuckered out huh?”

Cassidy shrugged and let her in. They headed up to her room and began to work on their math homework. 

“So…” Krista asked, “What have you been doing?”

Cassidy gave her a confused look. “You mean in the hour I’ve been home? Nothing much.”

“Oh come off it!” Krista scoffed, “I saw the whole thing!”

Cassidy gulped, watching Krista make a motion with her hands of a cock fucking a pussy. 

“I can’t believe this…” Cassidy said.

“Don’t feel bad,” Krista said, “your dad is hot! Definitely more handsome than mine.”

Cassidy couldn’t help but smile. Krista grinned as well.

“So… why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends.”

“Duh!” Cassidy replied, “Incest isn’t accepted much as you know.”

“Well, sex is sex right. Doesn’t matter who you do it with.”

Cassidy looked at her, finding Krista staring back. Soon, their lips met in a heated kiss. As they broke apart, Krista said:

“Your mouth tastes like cock…”

Both of them burst out laughing, rubbing each other’s boobs and continued to kiss sensually. Soon, their tops were off and they rolled around; sucking, nibbling and pulling each other’s tits.

Soon after, Krista pushed up Cassidy’s skirt and began eating her out. Cassidy struggled to hold in her cries of pleasure and they began fingering each other. 

“Wow,” Cassidy said, “you’re really horny aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm…” Krista replied, “so horny this finger doesn’t even feel like enough.”

“Maybe…” Cassidy said, licking Krista’s tits, “a huge cock. Like my dad’s?”

Krista nodded. 

“Oh daddy?” Cassidy called, making Krista’s eyes shoot open. As she did. She then saw Kyle standing in the doorway, stroking his rock hard dick. His eyes locked on their beautiful nude bodies and Krista watched his prick throb.

Cassidy pulled him to the bed, kissing him softly. “Good thing you’re here Dad. We were just talking about you giving us some guidance.”

She pushed him on the bed and stroked his cock, rubbing her thumb over his head. He then began to suck her tits, feeling a small child getting jacked off as he nursed. He then felt Krista taking his nuts into her mouth before licking up his shaft.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned. 

The smell of sex was heavy in the room as Cassidy sat behind him, her hard tits digging into his back as Krista sucked on his head. “You were right Cass,” she said, “it does taste good. Savory and luscious with a hint of your pussy…”

Cassidy laughed and moved down to suck him off as well. Kyle was in heaven, laying against the headboard as two young sluts took turns sucking him off. The thought alone gave him an unbelievable erection.

He stroked their hair and slapped their asses, loving to watch the young juicy hams jiggle. Both squealed at this and fingered themselves, sucking Kyle voraciously. Krista then proceeded to jack him off as he fisted Cassidy roughly, sucking her tits.

Cassidy screamed and thrusted against Kyle’s hand, squeezing her tits as she did so, last info loudly The sight was simply too much and Kyle grunted, shooting his first stream of cum down Krista’s throat. The burst was so powerful it was nearly painful.

Unable to swallow the overflow of cum, Krista resorted to jacking him off again, dozens more shots firing out, coating her hand in a river of white semen. She continued on, slowly sliding up his shaft to his swollen tip, the last drops of his seed oozing from his hole.

Krista licked his cock clean and then cleaned her hand, loving the sensation of the thick cum sliding down her throat. Cassidy panted, having also come to a thrilling orgasm on Kyle’s hand, some of his cum having painted her thighs as well.

As he removed his hand, Krista grabbed his wrist and began to suck his fingers clean of Cassidy’s pussy juice, licking between each one. She and Cassidy then kissed, fingering each other as they shared Cassidy’s pussy juices.

Despite having just experienced a might orgasm, Kyle soon was at full hardness yet again, fingering the girls’ asses above him. He then had them on their backs, side by side. He then moved in and began to eat out Krista.

“FUCK!!” Krista screamed loudly as Kyle licked her pussy in deep, sensuous circles. He rubbed her smooth thighs and licked deeper, Cassidy smiling as she watched her friend tremble and shake.

“The way he moves his tongue…” Krista panted, “holy shit…”

“Incredible isn’t he?” Cassidy asked.

Krista bit her lip and nodded, stroking Kyle’s head. He continued to finger Cassidy as he lapped hungrily as Krista’s pussy, the two horny girls played with each other’s tits. Cassidy then flipped him over and began to suck him off as Krista rode his face.

He gave a satisfied groan, licking deep into Krista’s pussy while Cassidy continued to suck and gag on his cock. Cassidy pulled back off, rolling Kyle’s precum across her tongue. She and Krista then kissed, sharing his tasty seed.

Krista sucked him off again, Kyle groaning before Cassidy kissed him, letting him fondle her big soft tits before the two girls rubbed their ass cracks along Kyle’s length, hotdogging it between them. 

“Oooh,” Krista moaned, wiggling her ass, “would you feel all that spit and precum, making that big hard cock so slippery…”

“So thick…” Cassidy moaned, bouncing a little faster while playing with her nipples.

“These sweet asses…” Kyle grunted, “F-FUCK!”

His cock slipped and entered Krista’s pussy, throbbing in the warm wetness of her cunt. She then let out a loud groan.

“You okay there Kris?” Cassidy asked, chuckling.

“Mmmmhmmm…” Krista replied, “I just came. Gimme a sec.”

She began bouncing again, Kyle grunting as she rode his cock. Cassidy watched, enraptured as she played with herself.

“Yeah…” Krista panted, “like seeing me… unghh… ride your daddy’s big juicy dick?”

“Oh yeah Krista,” Cassidy replied, laying back and fingering herself to her slutty friend’s rapid pace, “so hot…”

Krista righted herself and began riding him in cowgirl, Kyle sucking her bouncing 34E tits while groping and fingering her ass. Cassidy fingered herself even faster, watching them go at it like wild animals. 

“Mmm…” Krista groaned atop Kyle, “bury that cock deep!”

Cassidy soon could take no more and approached the pair.

“Gimme that tongue!” she ordered Krista, kissing her friend madly as she continued to ride Kyle. She then moved her pussy to his face, seeing him smile widely. She pulled his face to her hole as Krista resuming her bouncing, Kyle groaning in joy into his daughter’s cunt.

“ITS SO FUCKING TIGHT!” Kyle cried out, slapping Cassidy’s ass. “I’m gonna…!”

“Oh no you don’t,” Krista replied, dismounting uneasily, “we’re not even near done with you, daddy.”

They had him sit on the edge of the bed and Cassidy wrapped his cock between her warm tits. Kyle groaned at the contact. “Fuck, you two are killing me…”

Krista and Cassidy kissed and Krista began moving Cassidy’s tits up and down on Kyle’s prick. He groaned again, his nuts boiling. 

“Damn,” Krista laughed, “they’re so slippery.”

“Well that’s your fault,” Cassidy replied, “you with your pussy juice all over his dick.”

Each slut then delivered a slow, wonderful lick to Kyle’s head. He yelled out and his cock unleashed a volcanic eruption of cum, firing high in the air and over their tits.

“I’m sorry girls,” he panted, “I just couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“That’s fine big daddy,” Krista replied, stroking his slick cock while licking his cum from her tits, “Besides I think that beast still has some energy left…”

Kyle grinned as his cock throbbed. “Definitely.”

Krista grinned and pushed him back, sinking down his cock in reverse cowgirl and beginning to ride again. 

“OH SHIT!” Kyle grunted as he entered her pussy yet again, grabbing into her hips.

She rode him slowly, Kyle squeezing her tits as their bodies moved wetly against each other’s. 

“What an amazing cock!” Krista panted, “promise me I can borrow him Cass…”

Cassidy laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll lend one of my brothers.”

“Your brothers can fuck like this too?!” Krista screamed, “I may never leave! I could ride this bronco for days!”

Cassidy laughed and had Kyle suck her tits, all three of them groaning together. Soon, she was again riding her father’s face while Kyle fingered her ass as Krista switched around to ride him in forward cowgirl. Unable to resist, she inserted her tongue into Cassidy’s asshole and began to eat her out.

“Fuck Cass,” she grunted, Kyle’s cock hammering her faster and faster, “your ass tastes so good!”

“Speaking off ass,” Cassidy panted, “just wait until Dad takes yours.”

“I can’t wait,” Krista replied without thinking.

“Hear that Dad?” Cassidy asked him.

“Yup.” Kyle answered, “she’s practically begging for it.”

In seconds, Krista was on her stomach, Cassidy rimming her as Kyle stroked his dick. Krista groaned, Cassidy licking deeper and deeper before pulling back out.

“Fuck my mouth.” she told Kyle who wasted no time ramming his cock down his daughter’s throat. After getting it nice and wet, she pulled it from her mouth and placed at Krista’s dark entrance.

“Now this goes right… here,” Cassidy said. “Steady… that’s a good horny slut.”

“It’s slides in perfectly,” Kyle said, “an awesome bitch.”

“Gah… cur….” Krista mumbled, making Cassidy laugh.

“Has you beyond words doesn’t it?”

“You’d better get ready,” Kyle said, “I’m about to pound this ass.”

He began doing just that, Krista screaming with every powerful thrust. His nuts slammed into her pussy, the wetness coating his nuts. “Little teen slut!”

“FUCK! It feels so good!” Krista cried out.

“He gets carried away when he’s fucking ass,” Cassidy said.

Krista chuckled as he eyes rolled back, Kyle clenching her long hair. “He can do whatever he wants. FUCK!”

Kyle grinned and fucked her harder, their bodies slapping together filling the whole house. “This ass gets sweeter by the second,” he growled, giving it a hard slap.

“You’re carving it to perfection Big Daddy!” Krista cried.

Kyle began fucking her like there was no tomorrow, pounding her harder and harder. Krista panted and wheezed, cumming several times as she and Cassidy kissed while Krista fisted her. The bed springs loudly announced the hardcore fucking they were supporting.

Kyle could hear Krista’s massive cock thudding hard and squishing, each time it hit the top of his own daughter's cunt, as she wildly impaled herself, uncaring about any permanent damage that could result. It was obscene and out of control. Kyle suddenly found himself cumming and thrusting his cum up into young Krista's squeezing and unsqueezing hole.

His dick throbbed to the release and he wanted it to go on and on. Krista was already near the end of her own climax as was Cassidy, having shot her pussy juices all over Krista’s arm.

After his last squirt, Krista held his cock in place inside her as she tried to catch her breath. She cupped her pussy with one hand. Kyle then lay on Krista’s blended legs, her tits over his face while Cassidy rode him.

“God, I’m in heaven,” he groaned, licking at Krista’s tits. 

Soon, he was fucking Cassidy in missionary while feeling up her heavenly tits. He then began to fuck her in doggystyle, slamming his cock into her pussy as she lay face down on the bed.

“OH YES!!! FUCK ME!!!” Cassidy pleaded, Kyle slamming effortlessly into her soaked hole. “I’m gonna fucking split in half!”

“So… fucking… good!” Kyle grunted, Cassidy gasping with every thrust. They kissed as her tits were smashed against his chest, Kyle spreading her legs wide and giving her a brutal pounding, making her eyes roll back as she came, gushing her juices all over his cock.

He pulled out and Krista sucked him, Kyle pushing over and slapping his dick against her ass. “Feeling empty in there?”

She nodded, “God yes! Fill that void! I want it hard and deep!!!”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that…” Kyle replied.

He slid his cock into her pussy and began to fuck her rapidly, squeezing her tits as Cassidy moved behind him and began to suck his swinging nuts, Krista’s pussy juice dripping from them. 

“Oh fuck…” Krista panted, “I feel chills up and down my spine…”

“I don’t blame you,” Cassidy laughed, “he’s fucking you like freaking jackhammer.”

“Oh fuck!” Kyle yelled, “I can’t hold it!”

Krista squealed and got on all fours, pushing back at Kyle as he grunted. 

“Cum inside her daddy,” Cassidy said, fingering herself rapidly, “fill her with all your hot seed.”

“AGGGGHHH!!! I’M CUMMING!!” Kyle yelled, pulling Krista’s hair.

“YES!!” Krista pleaded, “FILL MY PUSSY WITH THAT HOT SPUNK!!!”

Kyle’s cock erupted, rockets of burning cum shooting into Krista’s pussy. She shook and moaned, continued to move back at Kyle, eager to collect every precious drop. His cock then flopped out, sticky and dripping.

“S-So much…” Krista groaned, her pussy buzzing. “I’m high on dick now…”

Cassidy proceeded to eat her out again, loving the taste of her father’s cum mixed with her friend’s pussy juice. Kyle was soon asleep, worn out after three hours of straight up fucking.

******

After a steamy shower in which they fingered and ate each other to two more orgasms, Cassidy walked Krista to the door and they kissed.

“That was really fun,” Krista said, “maybe I can come over next week and we can… ‘study’ some more.”

“Sure,” Cassidy said, “I’d love that.”

Krista kissed her again and smiled. “Later, slut.”

“Later, whore,” Cassidy grinned as Krista made her way down the path.

She then headed back into the house and upstairs, laying beside Kyle. Unable to resist, she stroked his cock and began to suck, eager for when he would awake and ravage her yet again.


End file.
